User talk:Local Mafia Boss
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Zulu Bravo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Slug gunner fan (talk) 20:35, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Following canon isn't entirely necessary here, it's not vital to a page's survival. Zulu Bravo is an excellent addition to the Arctic Defense Corps. However, I might like you to remove the bit about "denouncing the ADC and fleeing" as the ADC would have all its pilots brainwashed rigorously screened and tested to prevent that sort of thing. The idea of a mobile Shatterdome/supply ship sounds excellent, I wish I'd thought of that. The flesh is weak, it shall be purged, 20:27, March 10, 2014 (UTC) No not all fictions are in the same canon. For expanding stubs you can add info to your own but unfortunately we don't want to add info to someone else's work without their permission so it a yes but limited. For example, if the contents of an article is; "Oprimeus is a Jaeger from the second world war who got killed by Hitler" you can expand it slightly to something like; "Opriemus is a Jaeger who was made in the second world war, making it one of the earliest Jaegers. Unfortunately during the war he was killed by the Nazi leader himself, Adolf Hitler" --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'I got the moves like Jaeger got the moves like Jaeger...']] 02:22, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Zulu taking out Stockholm Hydra Aurelius is also psychic. Corinthian Hauntlet pops around once in a while. The entire Shatterdome is packed out with more countermeasures than you can shake a psy-nuke at. So no, Zulu would not get close. That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 07:55, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Gauntlet doesn't have to be there at the time, it can pop around for a visit any time thanks to, IDK, it flies?!? Also, you know Stockholm has all of the following: *Delta with anti-physics armour. *Hydra its lightning guns and psychic forcefield. *Omicron Lambda with anti-physics armour, guns that shoot miniature suns and a device which is basically a very crude Effector. As in, this kind of Effector which can hack any computer based on nothing but sensor contact, hack brain activity and shit like that. If you wish to debate further then my home chat awaits. I hope you jest. The ADC doesn't do days off. And the Jaegers are never "inactive" just not in the field. They can be prepped and deployed in 10 minutes, we're always ready. Also, Gauntlet might well be on its patrol route and not in the Tiksi Shatterdome or Siberia. That patrol route extends well into Sweden. And it flies pretty damn fast, and can short-distance teleport every now and then to save precious seconds. That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 11:59, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Quite the opposite. If it breaks Stockholm that would be sue-ish considering what Stockholm has on hand for defense. Somewhere else would make a lot more sense. That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 19:04, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Kind of yes. It'd be highly OP, as everything in the Arctic project is required to be OP by the standards of the setting for the sake of sufficient velocity. If it just popped up and destroyed something then returned to the Arctic though, that'd be good. That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 19:22, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Well yeah, except that BC is RoF - RoF and ADC are different universes. Maybe BC has an equivalent in RoF, but you'd have to discuss with Basi about that. And no. No forgiveness, only termination. That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 20:17, April 28, 2014 (UTC) More desperate than that. We took down a quintuple once. That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 20:25, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Said important Jaegers would fire on it. And Gauntlet is tolerated because it has a strong sense of honour and duty, which prevent it from EVER turning on humans. Which it literally coded into its own base programming because it could. That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 20:41, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Okay. I'm gonna remove it from the page so nobody gets spoilers, but it looks good. I still have it saved on a word document if you needed that copy, so don't worry about that. Also, could you please remove the reference to The Wimp? I do prefer to have ADC stuff remain un-associated with comedic pages, and I'm not aware of whether you asked the author's permission to make the reference. That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 17:44, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I have a jaeger that I am making called the Executioner. Can I use that name even though you already used in you Zulu Bravo article?DoctorFannon (talk) 18:14, June 4, 2016 (UTC)Doc can you change the word zulu to something else i found out that the word zulu refer after A naked tribe. Buildjaegersfans (talk) 10:38, March 5, 2018 (UTC)